During building construction and/or remodeling, various pipes are installed in the building. These pipes can be used for various purposes such as cold water supply, hot water supply, drainage (e.g., wastewater drainage), venting, HVAC, refrigeration lines, etc. Many of these pipes, especially cold water/refrigerated water pipes, require insulation to be installed around the pipes, for example, to prevent the formation of condensation on the pipes.
The typical installation process involves the installation of the pipes, usually done by one contractor/trade that specialized in pipe installation. After the pipes are installed, the pipes are insulated at a later time, typically by a different contractor/trade. The fact that the pipes are installed first can create problems during the post-installation insulation process. One issue is attendant with the pipe supports that are typically installed to support the weight of the pipes. The pipe supports ordinarily hang from the ceiling of the building and include hanger support rods and a horizontal curved member that is in direct contact with the pipe. The horizontal curved member is in direct contact with the pipe to take the load of the pipe and transfer it to the building structure through the hanger support rods.
With the horizontal support member in direct contact with the pipe, there is no room between the pipe and the horizontal support member to provide insulation around the pipe. Accordingly, installing insulation around the pipes is rendered more difficult and time consuming. The process can involve various combinations of trying to lower the horizontal support member, bending the supports and/or shifting the pipe, and/or completely replacing supports with new support that are correctly positioned to accommodate the thickness of the insulation. This can greatly increase the time and difficulty associated with applying insulation to the pipes.
The present invention, as described herein, addresses these and other issues.